It has been found that there is a deficiency of certain trace elements in pastures for livestock in particular areas around the world. Various suggestions have been made to provide the required trace elements to such animals. Different chemical compounds and complexes have been investigated for applying the trace elements by way of licks, drenches or injections.
In general the problem with injectable solutions is that the concentrations of the minerals in the solutions is too low. This means that relatively large quantities have to be injected, which in turn causes tissue damage and also abscesses at the site of injection. Furthermore, it is generally the case that different trace elements seldomly are individually sufficient. This means that two or more trace element solutions have to be provided by way of separate injections.
ZA 1982/6778 (Laurie) discloses a trace element solution and a method of providing the trace elements to livestock. These trace element solution include ethylene diamino tetra acetic acid complex of the required mineral in suitable quantities. However, the trace element solution includes no selenium or selenite compound.
In the specification and claims the expression EDTA refers to ethylene diaminotetraacetic acid (C10H16O8N2 or (HO2CH2C)2NCH2CH2N—(CH2CO2H)2).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,116 (Howard) discloses mineral-containing therapeutic compositions containing EDTA complexes of trace elements. Notably, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,116 utilises tetra-sodium EDTA, a selenium glycine complex, and metal chlorides for the preparation of the EDTA complexes. Unfortunately, the chloride ions cause contamination and each complex solution is to be made individually. Furthermore, overnight time is required for complexing and heating up afterward to speed up the process, requires extra apparatus. If mixtures are required, the individual solutions are to be blended. If various concentrations as well as compositions are to be made, it can only be done in a cumbersome way, requiring extra apparatus. A further problem arises when mixtures of high concentration are needed. In certain cases it would be impossible to deliver them, because mixing is always accompanied by dilution. The maximum concentration achieved with this method was 13.5 mg/ml.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,539 (Laurie et al) discloses a method of preparing a trace element solution, which includes the steps of providing at least one EDTA-complex, of providing a sodium selenite solution, and of combining the EDTA-complexes and the sodium selenite solution. However, the method enables production of a trace element solution of only about 55 mg/ml.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,292 (Laurie et al) discloses a trace element solution, which comprises at least one metal selected from the group comprising selenium, copper, zinc, manganese and chromium and which comprises a concentration of the metal(s) of at least 60 mg/ml. The solution further comprises at least one compound selected from the group comprising iodine, potassium iodide, sodium iodide, iron, iron chloride, zinc oxide, manganese sulphate, sodium selenite, copper carbonate, sodium carbonate, anhydrous disodium EDTA and sodium hydroxide. The trace element solution is prepared by a method consisting essentially of the steps of preparing a MnCO3 mixture in a container; adding an EDTA/NaOH mixture to the container and subsequently adding at least one metal compound; and adding Na2SeO3 to the container to obtain the trace element solution. The method also comprises the step of adding CrCl3.6H2O to the trace element solution.
Unfortunately the known solutions and methods therefore cannot provide solutions with suitable composition with high enough concentrations and sufficient ratios and sufficient concentrations of the various metals.
It is an object of the invention to suggest methods and means for overcoming these problems.